


Blushing

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, F/M, Female Louis Tomlinson, Genderbend, Genderswap, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “No. Let’s start your math work. Hold it.” Harry said, leaving no room to argue. Louis blushed, looking down bashfully. “Yes sir.” she agreed, sitting down on the sofa, Harry following suit. “You’re lucky you’re hot. It’s the only reason I’m doing this.” Louis said, teasing. “You’ll like it too by the time we’re done.” Harry teased back, pulling Louis’ book out of her bag. “Now, first problem. It’s a word problem. The human bladder can only hold about 400 milliliters during the daytime. Louis’ probably had about triple that today. Of course, some of that liquid is converted and expelled as sweat, but that aside, how long will it be before poor Louis pisses herself in front of her hot boyfriend?” Harry said, pretending to be looking at an actual question in the book as he watched Louis squirm at his words. “Oh you’re a twat, Styles.” Louis said, leaning over and burying her hands in her crotch, accidentally pushing the hem of her skirt up to her waist, giving Harry a good glimpse of her lavender panties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've only half proof-read this. Oh well.

“Harry, I’m so sorry, I know I’m late for tutoring, but before we start I’ve got to dash to the toilet” Louis whined, bounding into Harry’s dorm and rushing for the bathroom. Her curvy thighs were pressed together, and Harry was sure if her hands hadn’t been full, they would've been pressed against her crotch. As she threw her bag down onto the floor, he stood, and stepped in front of her. “No.” he said firmly as she looked up at him, shocked. “Harry please, I can’t play around right now, let me go” she cried, blushing at the admission. 

“You’re already late, why should I let you go?” Harry asked, a flirtatious glint to his grin. “Because I’m on my period.” Louis fibbed. “No you’re not.” he said, watching Louis bounce from one foot to the other. “How would you know?” Louis asked. “Because the second week of every month you come over wearing nothing but joggers, clutching your stomach, and trying to hide how much pain you’re in. You forget how much I know you.” he said sincerely, slipping from his domineering act momentarily. “Well then you know that I have to fucking piss, Harold. Come on, let me gooo!” Louis squealed, trying to push past him only to have step back and press her legs together even tighter this time. 

“No. Let’s start your math work. Hold it.” Harry said, leaving no room to argue. Louis blushed, looking down bashfully. “Yes sir.” she agreed, sitting down on the sofa, Harry following suit. “You’re lucky you’re hot. It’s the only reason I’m doing this.” Louis said, teasing. “You’ll like it too by the time we’re done.” Harry teased back, pulling Louis’ book out of her bag. “Now, first problem. It’s a word problem. The human bladder can only hold about 400 milliliters during the daytime. Louis’ probably had about triple that today. Of course, some of that liquid is converted and expelled as sweat, but that aside, how long will it be before poor Louis pisses herself in front of her hot boyfriend?” Harry said, pretending to be looking at an actual question in the book as he watched Louis squirm at his words. “Oh you’re a twat, Styles.” Louis said, leaning over and burying her hands in her crotch, accidentally pushing the hem of her skirt up to her waist, giving Harry a good glimpse of her lavender panties.

“Now now, that’s no way to talk to your tutor, Miss Tomlinson! Tell you what, why don’t you raise your hand and ask if you can go to the loo? You do seem rather desperate.” Harry said as Louis let out a breathy whimper, and a single drop of piss darkened the fabric of her panties. “I will do no such thing.” Louis said, grinding her hips down onto the sofa, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Something in her must have snapped, making her want her composure back, because suddenly she was sitting up straight, and flipping her skirt down. “Shall we continue with the lesson Mr.Styles” she asked, a knowing smirk on her face as Harry looked at her dumbfounded. “Of course, right, the lesson.” Harry said, only stuttering a little.

They worked on problems quietly, Harry going over this and that, with only a few small whimpers and pained expressions on Louis’ part, and a not so small tent in his pants on Harry’s part. They were on number fifteen when Louis jerked back from where she was leaning into Harry’s space to read the book, and gasped. “Harry, I can’t hold it anymore. Please it hurts!” she cried, hand cupping the swell of her stomach. “Shh, shh, it’s okay Lou. Come on, just a few more minutes, let’s get you to the bathroom.” Harry said gently, scooping her up bridal style before she could say no. 

He carried her into his bathroom, sitting her down gently on the counter. “No, no, no, I need the toilet Harry!” Louis said anxiously, trying to jump off the counter, Harry holding her there with his hands on her shoulders. “Shh, calm down, you’ve got a few more minutes, I have faith in you. Now come on, look at me.” Harry said. Louis looked up at him, a few tears leaking from her blue eyes, her pink lips turned in a nervous frown. “The safeword is guitar if it gets too much, is that okay, Love?” Harry asked. “Yes sir.” Louis nodded. Harry ran his hands down Louis arms, then her bare legs, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his touch. The bathroom was chilly, and the counter felt like ice under Louis’ bum, doing nothing for her escalating desperation. 

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ knees, slowly spreading them from where they were pushed together, and Louis let out a soft cry. “I think I just leaked a little...” she said quietly. “That’s okay Love. I’m going to lift you off the counter a bit, when I do will you lift the back of your skirt out from under you?” he asked. Louis nodded, and as he lifted her, she shifted her skirt, so that it wasn’t underneath her anymore. Harry flipped open her skirt, revealing a tiny wet patch, right over her clit. Harry placed his thumb there, rubbing quick, firm circles on Louis’ clit through the damp cotton. “Fuck, fuck, Harry, that feels good.” Louis gasped, momentarily forgetting just how close she was to wetting herself.

Harry continued rubbing Louis’ clit, and began kissing down her neck, stopping now and then to whisper “Good girl” and “Doing so well, holding just like I asked” into her ear. It wasn’t long before Louis was cumming, shaking in Harry’s hold. After less than a second to catch her breath, she was whining. “Harry, now, I need to go now.” she cried, trying once again to hop off the counter. “Just let go babe, I’ll take care of you, let go for me.” Harry said, and Louis was helpless to anything that wasn’t listening to his steady command. She let the pressure of her full bladder take over, finally pissing, completely soaking her panties, Harry’s counter, even Harry himself. Harry cooed at her the entire time, even thanking her once or twice. 

When it was over, Louis was panting, and she looked up at Harry shyly. “I’m done now.” she said. “That was so hot Lou, thank you, you’re unbelievable.” Harry said, and Louis smiled. “You’re right, I think I like it too. Besides, anything to get you that worked up.” she said, looking at Harry’s cock, still hard in his pants. Harry blushed, and shrugged. “Now come on, I want a shower and you probably want shower sex.” Louis said, hopping off the counter and shedding her clothes, Harry following her into the shower.


End file.
